Conventionally, wireless network services are characterized by an idle timer of each base station that selects a terminal, which is free from data traffic for a predetermined idle time, using the idle time and transitions the selected terminal into an idle mode.
In this case, since the idle time is always used as a fixed time, a load of data increases when the number of terminals communicating with the base station increases which leads to delay of data traffic, so that a communication operation, such as hand-off, is delayed.
To the contrary, when the number of terminals communicating with the base station reduces, the terminal is transitioned on the basis of the pervious fixed time. As such, some of the terminals are unnecessarily transitioned to the idle mode although the base station is not short of wireless resources.
Thus, there is rising a demand for a method of effectively improving the idle mode in which the base station operates.